Ban Mido's Angelic Lover chapter 1
by KatelynandBan
Summary: BanxOC...Ban Mido meets an awkward and interesting girl not only that the girl is Shido's younger sister...Shido figures something about his sister that he didn't even knew...


~Get Backers Love Story~ ~Ban Mido~

Shido's P.O.V:

I was hired to recover 'I.L.' entering the I.F. we got separated in groups. I was stuck with Mido. I encountered with Emishi last night and he ran off. I was walking with Mido around the I.F. trying to find the garbage facility. I then saw a girl sitting down hearing music which was suspicious because no one else was around just her. We just ignored her and kept walking.

Girl-"You used to tell me 'I would never leave you abandoned in a place like this sister dear.' You broke your promise, brother dear."

I gasped and looked back at her. Mido looked at her suspiciously. She stood up and glared at me.

Girl-"It's been long, onii-san."

Shido-"Katelyn Marie?"

Mido looked at me.

Ban-"You know her?"

Shido-"She's my younger sister."

She glared at me even more.

Katty-"Why'd you come back?"  
Shido-"A job."

She growled.

Katty-"A miserable job which endangers your life?...I've never seen you do such a pathetic decision! Since you left to the city you've gotten a small brain!"

Ban-"You sure she's your sister? She's being harsh on you."

Shido-"Why are you acting like this Katty?"

Katty-"Why?...Why?! Think about it! You'll get the answer getting to memory lane! I hate you! I hate your guts! If it weren't that I was with Makubex I wouldn't be here talking to a trash like you!"

I gasped.

Shido-"Even you?"  
Katty-"Yep!"

She kicked me but I blocked my face with my arms. She's gotten stronger. I could tell. Once she touched the ground I got her by the neck and got her right wrist and shoved her roughly to the wall. She gasped.

Shido-"You've gotten strong but not stronger than me."

Katty-"Let go of me!"

I gripped her neck even more. I doubt she could breath easily.

Shido-"Shut up already Katelyn Marie. Just tell me what I did wrong that you're acting like this. Or else…"

Katty-"Or else what? You're gonna kill me, huh? Just do it already! Everyone else is gonna die too! Japan is gonna be no more."

I got pissed. I pulled her out of the wall and threw her into the floor. She was going to stand up I placed my foot on her neck. I glared at her. Probably my eyes were murderous since she had a frightened face once she saw my eyes.

Shido-"Are you saying you want to die like a ho?"

Katty-"Yes I am!"

I kicked her to the wall.

Shido-"Then die like a ho. I have no time for you. You're no match for me. Let keep going, Mido."

I kept walking.

Ban's P.O.V:

I looked at the girl and she was crying and a bit injured by Shido. I knelt down on her and she backed up frightened. I started moving my hand towards her and she closed her eyes tight. I place a few of her hair behind her ear. She gasped and looked at me. She blushed.

Ban-"Stand up."

Shido stopped and looked back at us. I stood up and offered both my hand to carry her up. She placed her hands on mine and I pulled her up softy. I didn't know why but something about her attracted me. She was weakened so she fell on my chest. She was shocked and I smiled at her. She backed up a bit.

Katty-"Sorry."  
Ban-"No worries."

Shido-"She said she wanted to die like a ho. Leave her there."

Ban-"You know she didn't mean that. She just said that because she hates you for something you did to her before and I kinda know why she hates you. What did she tell you when we walked past her?"  
Shido thought about it and gasped.

Ban-"Exactly. You left her here abandoned. You stayed with Madoka that's why you didn't come back. You forgot about her completely."

Katty had a sad face and hugged you. You barely knew her but she knew you were right. She was hurting inside because her brother forgot about her completely. I hugged her back.

Shido-"Katty…"

She hugged me tighter not wanting to see him.

Shido-"I'm sorry…I should've come back for you."

Voice-"SO…Katty did betray us after all."

We all gasped and looked to our right. We saw Fudou. Katty started trembling. So I backed away and stood in front of her protectively. I just don't know what is the matter with me I was protecting the enemy but something about her makes me protect her so badly. I don't know her yet I love her already. I then saw an illusion of her with white wings. I gasped and looked back at her. She was still crying. She had a soft soul. Like a rose petal. If you touch it, it breaks easily.

Fudou-"So Mido you met Katelyn Marie, huh?"

I smirked.

Ban-"SO what?"  
Fudou-"Do you want to protect her? Pathetic. Since when have you been so soft?"

Ban-"Since now."

I glared at him.

Katty's P.O.V:

I saw Ban's eyes glaring at Fudou. I blushed. He was protecting me even though I was an enemy? I had an instant head-ache but it left quickly.

Fudou-"I'll see you later, Mido."

He left. Ban turned around.

Ban-"Let's keep on moving, Shido."

They started walking away. I took a grip on Ban's shirt. He turned around.

Katty-"Take me with you."

I felt that if he left a rush of pain was gonna be in my chest and my blood would burn all over my body. He was like my guardian or something. I felt useless without him beside me. I trembled with fear thinking of he leaving me alone in here. It was a fear I never felt before. I wanted him beside me at all moments and in all costs. I hugged him tight.

Katty-"Please. I'm begging you. Take me with you. Please."

Shido's P.O.V:

I stared at them.

Shido (Thought)-"What's going on here?"

I felt chills all over my body all of a sudden.

Voice-"You're sister is an angel. He must protect her."

I looked back but no one was there. I looked at Katty and Ban to see if they heard the same thing I did but they never moved. Actually nothing moved.

Shido-"What in the world?"

A woman appeared in front of me.

Woman-"My name is Athena. I'm the actual mother of Katelyn Marie."

Shido-"What? That's impossible. I saw my own mother give birth to Katelyn."

Athena-"She did but I placed Katelyn in her stomach but Katelyn Marie is my daughter. What you are seeing between Ban Mido and her is confusing I know. She's feeling she's nothing without him and he's feeling he needs to protect her no matter what. He's her guardian but she's…"

I saw Katelyn back had white wings surrounding them.

Athena-"His angel."

I gasped.

Athena-"They'll desperately fall in love with each other. Here's a few images of their future together."

She showed me a few images. I gasped seeing all of this. When I came to notice the woman was gone and the time started again. Mido hugged Katty tight.

Shido (Thought)-"Katty…is an…angel?"

Ban's P.O.V:

I hugged Katty tightly.

Ban-"I'll never let anything bad happen to you. Ever."

We backed up and she looked at me with confused eyes. I smiled at her Then looked back at Shido.

Ban-"Let's keep going. We need to recover 'I.L.'"

~Later On~

We were all in a room with six doors. Katelyn and I were holding hands.

Ginji-"Katty-chan?"  
She looked at him.

Ginji-"It is you…It's been so long!"

He was going to hug her but she hid behind my back.

Ginji-"Huh? What's wrong?"  
Ban-"Maybe she's afraid of you."  
Ginji-"No way. We're best friends. I wouldn't hurt her."

Ban-"But Shido did."

They all looked at him but he looked away.

Shido-"She pissed me off."

Kazu-"Your own sister, Shido?!"  
Shido-"She pissed me off!"

He glared at me and I glared back.

Ban-"You abandoned her here and completely forgot about her. You didn't come back to get her because you stayed with Madoka."

Shido-"Why do you even care?!"  
Ban-"Because she's your freaking sister! That's why I care god dammit!"

Shido got in his fighting stance. I let go of Katelyn and stood in my fighting stance.

Hevn-"Chill out you two!"

We kept death glaring and growling at each other. Until Katty got in front of me, placed her hands on my chest and cuddled her head in my chest. I gasped and looked down at her. She was crying.

Ban-"Katelyn…"

Katty-"Stop it, please."

I looked at her sadly, stood up straight and hugged her.

Ban-"I'm sorry. Everything is going to be fine."

Everyone except Shido was staring at us confused…even Akabane.

Ginji-"What in the world?!"  
Kazu-"Katty-chan…?"  
Himi-"Ban?"  
We backed up and I swept away Katelyn's tears.

Ban-"Don't cry. I don't like it when you cry."

I placed a hand in her right cheek, she smiled and placed both her hands on mines. I smiled.

Ban-"That's my girl."

Everyone else (except Katty)-"Your girl?!!!!!!!!!!"

I ignored all of them except Shido who grabbed my collar and pushed me towards him. We death glared at each other.

Shido-"She isn't your girl! Stay away from her!"

Ban-"Make me, monkey-boy."

He growled.

Hevn-"That's enough! We have a job to do! You can keep fighting somewhere else!"

Shido thought about it twice then pushed me back and walked away. Katelyn hugged me again. She felt protected by me. I could notice. I would protect her at any means.

Ginji-"Ok! I found a dice! Since there are six doors we can roll it and decide. Ne?"

I punched him hard on the head.

Ban-"Stupid plan."

Katty-"I think is a good plan. It makes sense."  
Ginji stuck his tongue out at me. I got annoyed.

Ban-"Fine. Let's roll the stupid dice."

Katty-"I'm going with you."

Ban-"Ok."

We went to our doors.

~Fudou vs. Ban~

I was fighting Fudou in a virtual place. I was losing but I was protecting Katty that's what mattered most. I was on my knees and Fudou. I was quick enough to be the one injured. I coughed blood and Fudou smirked.

Fudou-"Pathetic, Mido."

He took his knives out of my stomach. I fell on my knees. He went to Katty. She started trembling as he placed his hand on her chin.

Fudou-"Marvelous beauty. She's one of many woman's who are rapped because of it. And I'm the one rapping."

I death glared him. He got her face inches away from his.

Ban-"Kiss her and you die."

He backed up and smirked at me. He kicked me roughly and I fell down. I was face up and he placed his foot on my stomach and each second he stepped deeper. I coughed some more blood and I couldn't breathe well.

Fudou-"You can barely move, Mido."

Katty-"Stop it!"

Fudou-"Hm?"  
He looked at Katty and replaced his foot out of my stomach. I tried to sit down and looked at her. She was glaring at him with tears on her eyes.

Ban-"Katelyn…"

Fudou-"What are you gonna do?"  
He started walking towards her.

Ban-"Katelyn run! This place is virtual you can leave! Run!"

She stood there until he got to her. She glared at him even more and suddenly she had beautiful white large wings and changed clothes. I gasped and Fudou backed up.

Fudou-"What are you?"


End file.
